A Movie Turned Real
by MyNameIsAzazel
Summary: After a kiss during the recording, Itsuki Koizumi begins to feel strangely. But what'll be do about such a situation?
1. Chapter 1

"Now, kiss her!" Haruhi Suzumiya called from her chair. Tsuruya let out a small chuckle from beside her. I saw Kyon behind the camera look at Haruhi, shocked. Then at me, angry. I knew what he was thinking and I somehow managed to receive the mental message from him. And took a breath and looked away from the 'film crew' that stood over me. I turned to face my fellow actor, a friend of mine. Mikuru Asahina. I leaned in towards her face slightly. Was I really going to do this? Yes I was. I didn't have a choice. If I was to object to the wishes of Suzumiya, there would be terrible consequences. I kept leaning in. I could hear the sound of plastic nearly breaking as Kyon took part of his anger out on the camera by pushing the top down a tad too much. How I wanted to stop to apologise for what I was doing, but I wouldn't be able to. It wasn't what I had been instructed, plus it would seem out o character of me. I felt Miss Asahina shaking slightly with nerves. Oh god, that made me think. Was this her first kiss? It was mine too and we were just about to give it away for some movie. Oh god. It's good I can hide my nerves, or I'd be trembling too. My face draw closer to hers and closer still until I started to feel her gentle yet shaky breaths on my face. That was when I realised how uneven my breathing was too. I truly didn't blame her.

"Just a little further." Miss Suzumiya whispered.

I knew there was definitely no way of getting out of this. I closed my eyes and continued to lean in... Until I felt the feeling of her soft lips against mine. My eyes shot open and I saw that so did hers. Miss Asahina's eyelids began to flutter closed again, so I closed mine. She began kissing me back, to my surprise. I heard Suzumiya gasp slightly. "Go right for it!" She told us.

I pulled away slightly, but went to kiss her again. I found myself suddenly not minding the situation. In fact, I wanted to carry on, even after I pulled back a second time.

"Cut!" Suzumiya yelled. I looked over at Kyon, who looked just about ready to kill me. I just nodded at him and looked back to Miss Asahina. Her face was red and her eyes were wide as she stared down at the ground. I heard another chuckle from Tsuruya.

"Now, next we need a shot of Yuki. She'll be at the window, looking all sad and angry at the kiss!" Suzumiya yelled out yet another instruction. She gestured at me to stand up, so I moved out of her way as Kyon moved the camera over to where I was once sitting, pointing it out of the window. Miss Asahina stood up and came to join me, standing by my side. I looked at her, noticing her face, still bright pink.

We wrapped up the scenes of inside the house and packed up all of our stuff. Once everyone had parted ways to go home, I kept thinking back. It was a kiss, but one for a movie. It hadn't been real or serious. I traced my bottom lip with my thumb, wishing that this wasn't what I thought it was. It couldn't be. It wasn't allowed to be. I wouldn't allow it!


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into school the next morning and went to my shoe locker. I opened the locker door and reached inside for my inside shoes, but stopped. There was a small piece of paper balanced on top of my shoes. I took it out and looked around. It was quite crowded in there, so I thought it a bad idea to read it here. So I slipped it into my blazer pocket and proceeded to change my shoes.  
I got to class and pulled out the letter. I sit at the back of the class, so I felt I could read it now.

'Meet me in class 1-9 at 5:30 pm tonight.  
-Anonymous.'

I folded it back up and put it back in my pocket. So some me wanted to meet me here? I wondered who it could be. Running through a list of people that I know in this school, I couldn't think of anyone. I put my head on the desk and my hands on the back of my head. I was stressing out over something that might have even been nothing to stress out about.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice from in front of me. I looked up and sure enough, it was my fellow classmate, Miss Wakaouji. (A/N I made up the name. Don't hate me for doing so.)  
"Oh yes." I sat up straight. "I'm perfectly fine." I could only smile at her. She smiled back and turned around.

By the time the end of the day had come around, I had thought hard about the letter, but had then given up. I walked through the halls of school and headed towards the SOS brigade club room. Once there, I knocked on the door and waited. "Come in." I heard a timid voice and call from inside. I turned the door knob and pushed the door open. Miss Asahina smiled at me as I walked through the door. "Hello."  
"Afternoon." I smiled back.

It was a little while before Suzumiya arrived, Kyon following close behind her. Suzumiya went straight to the computer and started browsing for strange happenings that occurred recently. At about five o'clock, Miss Nagato stood up and left the room.  
"Yuki's leaving already?" Miss Suzumiya asked, turning off the computer. "Well in that case, Kyon let's go." She said, standing up and leaving. Kyon swiftly joined her.  
"I need to be somewhere soon, so I'll leave too." I told Miss Asahina.  
"Okay." She smiled.

I stood up, got my bag and headed towards my own classroom.

It was 5:20 when I got there. No one was there when I arrived, so I just leant against the teachers desk, staring out the window.

It was five minutes before I heard the door opening. I looked over in the direction of the door and saw the nervous face of Mikuru Asahina. My eyes widened as she walked in. So it had been her that had asked to see me?

"Hello." She muttered, timidly.  
"Miss Asahina?"  
"Y-yes. I asked to see you this evening." He looked away and began rubbing her arm, nervously. I felt my bottom lip tingle, right where we had kissed the previous day.  
"I wanted to talk to you... About..."  
"About yesterday?"  
"Y-yes..."  
"What about it?"  
"Well... I was contacted by my superiors last night. They told me that I made the right choice not to object, but they also told me that... The rule about me not having a boyfriend in this time has been the retracted."  
"How come?" I asked, trying to stay calm. I just hoped I wasn't getting worked up for nothing.  
"I think they knew that I would want to talk to you today..." She paused again. "But I'm dodging my own question."  
"Miss Asahina..." I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "If you need anything, I will be here."  
She looked down at the floor for a little while, but then smiled up at me. She nodded.  
"Yes. I trust you. But that makes things complicated. I do trust you, but not where you work."  
"I know."  
"But I do have permission from my superiors to..."  
"To what?"  
"To ask you... How you feel about me?"  
"Well... You're a really nice girl and I enjoy my time with you. Although your work doesn't trust mine, I... I really like you." My eyes widened at my own comment.  
"I really like you too. In fact I really..."  
"I love you." I cut her off. She looked up at me, eyes wide and face red. She smiled at me nervously.  
"I wanted to say that I love you too."

I smiled back, my own face going bright red.

"So, your superiors will allow you to... Be with me?"  
She nodded. "They will. And I wanted to ask you another thing."  
"What was it?"  
"Would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?"  
"Yes. I would like that very much."  
We both smiled at each other, genuinely the happiest I think I've ever been.

"Shall we go? I'll walk you home." I held out my hand to her and she reached out to take it.  
"Okay." She smiled back at me.

I lead her out of the classroom, still holding her hand. We left the classroom and soon, we were leaving the school building behind. I couldn't believe how such an event could lead to this. I love her and she loves me. This truly was my happiest moment so far and with her, I'd make even happier memories.

I love her.


End file.
